


Wrath

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [92]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Murder, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Beware his anger





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeusus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/gifts).



_“I will leave your children without a father and your wife without a husband. She will mourn you and then she will find a more honorable warrior to raise her children and give her more seed to bear. Your name will be forgotten and left to blow away like the ashes of a campfire. Not even the dogs will deign to sniff and shit on your remains.”_

Armitage raised a single eyebrow, keeping his expression blank as he listened to the familiar words being cooed and whispered. He looked over and watched as his brother sat with the Thane who had caused offense. He allowed himself a small smile as he turned back to his meal.

His brother’s Thrall had a temper. The man with thick yellow curls often spoke first before thinking and his tongue more often than not caused him to get into trouble. He was however loved by Techie, who refused to trade him for anything.

This time he had cursed at the Thane for allowing his mount to eat all of the feed meant for Techie’s favored donkey. Techie had been unable to talk the Thane out of demanding punishment and the Thrall lay on his stomach back in their home; a cloak soaked in sea water spread over his heavily whipped back to soothe the wounds.

 _“I'm going to piss on your corpse before it's set off. I'm sure you'll smell much better that way,”_ Techie purred in Gaelic; the language of the mother he and Armitage shared. He sat with the Thane, smiling sweetly as he complimented him in one language and cursed him in another. _“If my Mattie’s back does not heal I will pray to all the Gods and Spirits to rip your soul apart and scatter it into nothing!”_

Armitage watched as Techie’s hands idly moved over the brim of a cup and he hummed, idly wondering if his brother had chosen one of his slow and painful pearls for the task this time. The Thane drank deep from his cup and he allowed himself to laugh aloud.


End file.
